


Life Exceeds Art

by TatsusFineAss



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsusFineAss/pseuds/TatsusFineAss
Summary: It's Nagisa's first job after college graduation. Times are tough, and results in him having to do some work in the porn industry. Luckily for him, his first assignment is to be matched with his favourite porn actor; Rei Ryuugzaki. However, things don't go quite as he had planned...





	1. Chapter 1

Nagisa gulped. He was standing outside the right building, he was sure of it. This was the building he was told to come to last week by that voice on the phone. It was a pretty large building, and it looked like just a regular bunch of offices. There was no name on the side and no name of the entrance but his maps told him that this was the right place.

Could he really do this? Was he really sure he could pull this off? What if his friends saw the video? No, that couldn't be possible. most of his friends were straight. And besides, if they ever did see the video he could just claim it wasn't him. He had no distinguishable tattoos or piercings that would identify him. Plus, it wasn't like he was doing something out of his comfort zone; the job he was about to do was a gay porn video. He had always kind of fantasized doing one of those things, but he had never had the opportunity. He was gay through and through and all of his family and friends knew about it. There is nothing to be ashamed of and it wasn't like this was his first time having sex with a man.

But he wondered if he could really do this. What if he couldn't get hard? What if he got too excited and he came too soon? What if they paired him with a really ugly guy? What if he was to be the bottom? No, that probably wasn't going to happen.

He felt back to a few weeks ago when he first applied for the job. He was talking on a jobs forum. at the age of 22 he was a little bit desperate as he had been out of university for 6 months now and had no job. He was living by himself and getting by rather difficulty. He had applied for several jobs and all of them turned him down due to lack of experience or lack of references. And it wasn't like his degree was much use either; it was a simple Bachelor's in English literature. So he struggled along. But on that fateful night, he saw an advertisement looking for young and handsome men to star in a male porn video. The requirements for simple; be over 5 foot tall, less than 80 kg, And be able to have sex with another man. Well Nagisa fit every requirement on the list. Certainly he was not the tallest man, however he considered himself to be very cute looking, and he was rather popular with men and women alike.

And so he applied for the position. He sent in his resume and he sent in a couple of pictures of himself, some of his face, some of his body, and some of his dick. Within a week he was given the chance to take part in the movie. The Company who was hiring him was a huge porn creation and distribution company, known mostly for their male on male videos. Nagisa himself had been a fan of them for years, and his most favourite actor was also labelled to this company. Rei Ryuugasaki, was the epitome of Nagisa’s type. With his tall figure, muscular physique, and deliciously expressive face during sex, Rei was everything that he'd ever wanted in a man. He didn’t know why he liked to top men who were taller than him, but it hadn’t stopped his ability to be rather successful in his sexual encounters.

So, with an excited gulp, he walked forward and took a step inside the building. The voice on the phone had told him the building was usually locked and needed a keycard to get in, but at exactly 10.30am the door would be open and he could get in without a card. Once he stepped inside, he glanced around. Nothing inside told him that it was a porn manufacturing studio either. There was a reception, again with no logo and no company name. Behind the desk was a door, which appeared to be locked. The insides of the building were clean and minimalistic, everything was white in color. Next to the entrance there was a small table and soft cushioned chairs, and to the right, were signs for the toilets.

Scratching the back of his neck, he walked up to the reception desk. there was a bell and a registration list with a pen on it. He pressed the bell and within a few seconds, a tall man with long reddish hair came out of the door behind the desk, holding a stapled set of paper.

“Hey, are you….” he looked at the paper again. “Nagisa?”

Nagisa took a small bow.

“Yes! Nagisa Hazuki! Nice to meet you.”

The man bowed too with a smile.

“Great to meet you too. You came right on time. Can you come this way please?” He opened up the gate to the right of the desk, and Nagisa stepped behind it, following the man through the door. The two of them walked through a short hallway, the walls, floor and roof all white and spotless. What a clean place he thought. As they walked, Nagisa took a good look at the man that he was walking with. Was he the one he was going to have sex with? If so, he wouldn't mind at all. This guy was pretty damn tall himself, with a small ponytail, a muscular body and a pretty distinctive piercing pair of eyes. The guy noticed him looking and he smiled.

“Is everything okay?”

“Ah, Yes everything is fine sorry. I was just wondering…”

“ Yes, I'm the guy you spoke to on the phone. I'm the director here. or rather I'm the director of most of the male on male videos you see. My coworkers handle the hetrosexual and lesbian videos. I think I forgot to give you my name, I apologize. It's Rin.”

“Okay! So you won’t be acting in this video?”

Rin chuckled a little and blushed. “No, not at all. I’ll be the one watching and giving you and the other actor some directions. But don’t worry, you won’t see me. I’ll be in a separate room, just next to yours, watching through a camera and all the directions will be given through an earpiece. You’ll be linked up to that later on.”

Nagisa blushed. So this handsome guy was going to watch? Now he really felt the pressure. He didn’t want to make a bad impression.

“This is your first time, right? Doing a porn video?”

Nagisa nodded. “Yes, that’s...that’s right.”

Rin put an arm around him in a comforting rub on the back.

“Don’t worry! It’ll be fine! It’ll just be you and the other actor on set. No one will be in the same room as you. You might hear me talk through the earpiece, but I usually don’t give too many directions. I like people to just act as natural as possible. And hey! If you’re really good, we might just call you back for more videos.”

Before he could even get a chance to think about the possibility of doing this as a career, the two of them stop in front of an elevator. Rin pushed the button, and the both of them got inside. Rin then pressed for the elevator to go to the 40th floor. Who knew porn buildings were this big?

“Okay so I'm going to explain today's schedule.” Rin flipped through the document he had in his hand as he talked. “First we will do some Administration work, just some signing papers and so on. Next you'll go to the dressing room where our stylists will clean you up and applying minimal makeup. After that you will meet the actor you will be performing with today, and once you two have introduced each other we will begin the filming. The filming will last for as long as possible, I usually advise around an hour to an hour and a half. After that you can have a shower and get cleaned up today and we will give you the payment.”

“Alright, I understand.” Nagisa rubbed at his eyes. “Who will I be...performing with?”

Rin grinned. “You’ll find that out when we finish your styling.”

_________________________________________________________________________

Once Nagisa had signed all the paperwork agreeing to the distribution of this film, and once he had been given a very thorough shower, hair and makeup style, he was put into a white bathrobe and taken into a small room. He sat down on the sofa and was given a cup of tea to sip on. He was actually pretty nervous. He wasn't quite sure what he was nervous about. Maybe it was nerves meeting the man he was going to have sex with, maybe he was nervous if he couldn't perform as well as he usually did, maybe he was scared of cuming too soon.

A few moments later Rin came into the room. He hooked Nagisa up with a small earpiece. He himself was wearing a headset.

“Alright, can you hear me?” The voice could be heard loud and clear in Nagisa’s ear.

“Yes! This is so cool! It’s like having walkie talkies again!”

Rin giggled. “Yeah, kind of. Well you will hear my voice from time to time during the performance. Don't worry, if anything goes wrong or you do something embarrassing that's not a problem it will be edited out. The best advice I can give you is just relax and imagine it's not a video at all, pretend the actor is a guy you met at a bar and you two went home. Make sense?”  
Taking a sip of tea, Nagisa nodded. “Yeah, I understand! I’ll try my best.”

Just then a young man that came into the room holding a small tray. On it, were two white pills and a small tube, along with a plastic container with what looked to be a creamy soap. He placed them on the table in front.

“Thanks Haru,” Rin said to the guy. Haru nodded, and looked at Nagisa.

“Nice to mee-” Nagisa began, but he was cut off.

“These are pills to help you get an erection,” Haru said, pointing to the pills on the tray. The abruptness of his voice and the matter of fact way he spoke made Nagisa’s balls shrivel inside themselves as he blushed.

“You might not need them but you can use if you need. The other actor usually needs to take one half way through so don’t be shocked if he stops midway and leaves the room.”

Nagisa nodded. So the other actor couldn't get a hard-on? Was he straight or something?

Haru pointed to the tube and the small cup. “If he is unable to come then we will use this to help him. It's a fake, and will make it look like he orgasmed. So, towards the end, if he stops to go get it, then don’t be surprised.”

Nagisa was very confused now. So the actor he was going to perform with couldn't get hard and wouldn't be able to come? What kind of fun was that? Why didn't they just hire real gay actors?

“Is the other actor straight?” Nagisa ventured an ask. At this question, Haru left the room, but left the door open.

“No, he isn’t. You can meet him just now and ask him. He’s very professional, you can ask him anything you want to before we film.” Rin smiled and took a step towards the door. “This is the last time you’ll see me until the recording is over. I’ll let you two have a few minutes and I’ll direct you to the film set to begin. See you later.” Rin bowed, and left the room. Nagisa’s heart began to tremble a little.

This was really going to happen. He was really going to have sex with a pornstar, and have the video put on the internet and distributed in stores. He was really nervous now. He didn't know if he was good enough to perform in a porn video and he really sure hoped he would be. But what made him more nervous was the idea of the man he was with not enjoying it. If he was soft the whole time on and unable to enjoy himself that would be really really bad for Nagisa. He could only get hard when the person he was with was hard and if this wasn't going to happen naturally then he wasn't sure how long he could keep an erection. What if he himself go soft halfway through? Would Rin be mad at him?

Just then, the door opened. Nagisa stood up, ready to bow and welcome his fellow actor for the first time. He closed his eyes as he heard the footsteps into the room, and he bowed as low as he could.

“Nice to meet you! I’m Nagisa Hazuki, and I’ll be working with you today! I hope we can get along well!” What was he saying? His face got red and his cheeks blushed profusely. Why was he being so nervously polite?

His head stayed down, as he wanted to be polite, but he was also very embarrassed to see who the actor was.

“Oh, that’s so nice of you to bow so politely to me. You don’t need to, it’s okay.” The other man in the room spoke, his deep but soft voice ringing familiar with Nagisa. Who could that voice be? He was sure he heard it before.

As he looked up, his eyes widened and his heart felt like it had been punched full force.

Standing in front of him was Rei Ryugasaki. The guy who he was obsessed with, and had been for many a year. Rei was the reason Nagisa found out he was gay. When he was 19, he accidentally stumbled across a video of Rei. His gorgeous body, his sweet moans and his romantic expressions made him cum within a few minutes. That was when he knew that he liked boys. And since that day, Nagisa had watched every single video that Rei was in. Each month, a new video would be released staring him and Nagisa would preorder every single one. He had collected posters, watched interviews, and followed this guy on social media for three years now. He knew it was stupid. A 22 year old boy to have such a strong liking to a man who was eight years older than him. But he couldn’t help it.

And now, across from him, was Rei. He looked even more beautiful in real life. He was much taller than he expected, his blue hair more vibrant than the cameras could pick up, his deep purple eyes glistening. That gorgeous face… he remembered how hot and slutty that face could get during the videos. Nagisa blushed hard, and he couldn’t speak.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Rei bowed. He too was in a white bathrobe along with his glasses. He seemed a little amused by Nagisa’s gobsmacked reaction. He took a seat down on the sofa, and smiled sweetly, tapping the seat next to him.

“You look so shocked. Do you know who I am?”

Nagisa sat down beside him cross legged, his eyes not leaving the others. He nodded.

“Yes! Rei-chan, I’ve been watching your videos since I was 19! I’m a huge fan of you!”

Rei looked surprised and he sat back a little.

“19!? And how old are you now?!”

Nagisa grinned and held up two sets of two fingers.

“T-w-e-n-t-y--t-w-o-” he sang.

Rei rubbed his temple, his face going a little red.

“I see...they usually pair me with guys my own age...I have little experience with boys as young as you...”

The red shimmer than had developed on Rei’s face made Nagisa’s mouth open. Rei looked so cute!! He wasn’t just handsome and sexy, but he was also adorable!

Suddenly, he remembered the small tray laying on the table.

“Ah! That’s right, Rei-chan. You’re...gay, right?”

Rei looked a little nervous. “D-don’t have to say ‘chan’ at the end...and yes, I am, why do you ask?”

Nagisa pointed to the tray, and Rei followed with his eyes and laughed a little.

“Ah! Nagisa-kun, you shouldn’t worry. I’ve been a porn actor now for around four years. I just...struggle to get hard now unless my partner is really experienced. But don’t worry, I always try to do it without for the first half hour or so. If I get up to take the pill, please don’t worry; it doesn’t mean you are bad at it! It just means I’m tired. Does that make sense?”

Nagisa nodded. A small pit of sadness began to develop. He knew porn was all acting and fake, but for some reason it made him feel lied to that Rei had been acting so heavily in his videos that he couldn’t even get hard during the movies.

“How long have you been...faking it…?”

Rei sat back and thought for a second.

“Only around eight months. But, please don’t let that get in the way of your performance. I’m sure we will have fun together, and I know we will both enjoy it.”

Just then, Nagisa heard a little voice in his earpiece. It was Rin.

“Hey hey, are you ready? Rei, please take Nagisa onto the set. This is his first time remember, so make sure he is relaxed.”

Rei stood up, obviously hearing the same message as Nagisa.

“Alright, Nagisa-kun, let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

The two of them walked out of the room, and into the area which Nagisa deemed to be the set. It was a huge room, with no windows, a high roof, and almost no furniture. It was only in the far away corner that there was a huge king sized bed, along with the only source of light in the room. Above the bed were several stage lights, all resting on the beams attached to the room, and surrounding the bed were seven large professional cameras up on tripods. This really looked like the stereotypical porn video setting. 

Rei led them to the bed. He pointed to the door to Nagisa’s left. “The director is in there. He will give us some directions if it’s necessary, but usually he doesn’t interfere too much.” 

Nagisa blushed and looked at the cameras. He could see Rei in the frame, perfectly sat on the bed. 

“Don’t worry. The cameras are rolling, but anything we say or do that doesn’t have to do with the video will be edited out.” Rei reached out a hand and motioned with his fingers, asking Nagisa to come sit down next to him. 

Doing as he was told, Nagisa sat down, his heart racing. This was really happening. He was going to have sex with his all time crush of three years. But he knew what he had to do was simple; he had to make Rei feel good. He didn’t want him to have to take those stupid pills, and he didn’t want fake cum either. He wanted the real, raw and natural side of Rei to come out. He had no idea how to do that, but he would do his best. 

Rei gently let his bathrobe fall off his shoulders, and untied it at the waist to allow it to fall completely off. Nagisa’s eyes widened at the shape of Rei’s nipples. They were so small, soft and pink looking. They looked gorgeous, and even pinker than usual with the stage lights shining down on them. Rei noticed his partners eyes on his chest, and he blushed a little, covering them with two fingers each. 

“Do you like my nipples?” He began to run his fingers over them now, probably in an attempt to make Nagisa hard. “They aren’t as big or as nice as a womans but...I hope they will make you feel good.” 

Nagisa’s mouth opened by instinct, his mouth hungry for the little pink nubs in front of him, but Rei moved his attention onto something else. His hands were placed on Nagisa’s chest, and with little effort he removed the robe on him too. 

“Nagisa-kun has such a nice big chest, ne?” Rei’s warm hands gently travelled down to Nagisa’s belly button as his mouth came in to kiss him. “I wonder what else is big…?”

Before Rei could kiss or touch Nagisa’s growing erection, both of Nagisa’s hands grabbed onto the others shoulders. Rei looked a little shocked, and it was then that Nagisa realised he had broken character. The soft spoken and slightly dorky guy he had met in the dressing room had been replaced with the character Nagisa was used to seeing in these porn videos. But since he had stopped Rei and shocked him, the real personality came through. 

“Rei Chan! I want to pleasure you first.” 

Rei’s face became red a little, and he removed his hands from Nagisa’s stomach.

“Well...I...that’s usually not…” Nagisa knew that. In most of Rei’s videos, he was the one who performed on the other actor, but that wasn’t how Nagisa liked to do it. He always was the dominant one and did what he knew the other would like. 

Rei looked sceptical, obviously waiting for a command from Rin to let him know if it was a good idea or not.

“Nagisa, you can do what you want as long as Rei allows it. Remember, I want both of you to act naturally. So if Nagisa wants to do something, Rei, you should let him.” Rin’s voice came through the earpiece. Rei looked a little shocked. If truth be told, he didn’t know how to have sex naturally. Since starting in the porn business four years ago, he hadn’t had regular and natural sex since. All the sex he had was faked, mass produced and edited. His erection was fake, his moans were fake, because the men he was with were often selfish, too rough and not his type. So Rin’s direction was a little hard to comprehend. 

Despite this however, he nodded. 

“Okay Nagisa-kun, if that’s what you want to do.” He lay down on the bed, his head resting against the cushions, the look on his face was that of confusion and curiosity. 

Nagisa went over him, one hand taking both of Rei’s wrists and the other gently cupped his chin. 

“Rei-chan, may I kiss you?” 

With widened eyes of surprised, Rei nodded. 

Nagisa gently placed his lips down on the other, the two of them sharing a soft kiss. Rei’s hands moved, and Nagisa let go of his wrists to allow Rei to run both hands fingers through the others golden locks. Nagisa placed his hands around the others face, and slid his tongue inside. 

The kiss was simple, get erotic; their tongues calmly playing with eachother, letting out a few slurping sounds and kissing noises.

“Rei-chan, you’re so cute when you’re kissing me,” Nagisa remarked, and Rei scoffed a little. 

“You don’t have to say so many things for the..camera…” He closed his legs shut, ss for the first time in a few months he could feel his dick growing harder and harder. Why was he getting this excited over a simple kiss?

Nagisa’s tongue ran over Rei’s nipples, the warmth of his mouth making them get hard and inflamed. As he sucked on them, Rei couldn’t help but let out a gasp, his erection springing up and hitting Nagisa on the stomach. With one nipple in his mouth and the other being pulled and rubbed with his hand, Nagisa looked up at Rei. He looked so beautiful, trying to silence his moans. But this wasn’t enough, Nagisa wanted Rei to be screaming in ecstacy; a few little grunts wouldn’t do. 

He bent down a hand, and with two fingers, began to stroke and the little erection. Rei was not all that big, but what he lacked in size he made up for in the juicy precum that was forming on the tip. 

“Rei-chan?” 

“W-what?”

“Look at how excited you are. It looks so yummy. Can I eat you up now?” Nagisa made his way down, kissing every inch of Rei’s skin. In embarrassment, Rei used both his hands to cover up his stiffness. 

“I...you don’t have to suck me...it’s not in the scrip…” 

Nagisa’s wet tongue began to lick all the way up the prison of fingers Rei used to hide. “I don’t care about the script Rei-chan.” The look in his eyes had changed to a hazy gleam, his tongue licking up and down Rei’s fingers like a child licking a lolly pop. “I just want to taste you Rei-chan. It’s all I’ve wanted for three years.”

Rei’s ass was clenching now, and his dick was leaking pretty bad. It was calling out to him to be sucked, to be touched, and loved, and so with hesitation, he removed his hands away. Immediately, Nagisa’s mouth went straight to work, slurping up every inch of hardened flesh. Rei tensed, his dick being consumed, the other’s hot wet mouth rubbing all over. 

His head bent backwards and he moaned, his legs spreading instinctively. He didn’t even need to be told what to do; Rin hadn’t spoken in quite a while. Rei was just doing what he knew to do naturally. His feet rested on Nagisa’s back, and eachtime Nagisa took all of his length in his thighs tightened around the others face. 

While he began to kiss Rei’s balls, Nagisa looked up. What a gorgeous sight. Rei’s head was bent back, his mouth wide with deep, hearty breaths coming out, his nipples still wet from Nagisa’s spit. Wetting his finger with his mouth, Nagisa pressed lightly against the trembling hole beneath him. Rei flinched. 

“N-Nagisa-kun I….”

Nagisa looked up, his eyes meeting the glorious gleaming purple eyes.

“What’s wrong Rei? You don’t want my fingers?”   
Rei shook his head, and slowly rose, getting on his hands and knees, laying on his chest and using both hands to spread his ass open wider. Nagisa gasped, that perfect little pink hole was now hungrily looking to be filled. 

“I just...this position is better…use the lube over there and...please use two fingers…”

Nagisa couldn’t control his reaction to what was in front of him. This man he had been obsessed over for so long was now allowing himself to be fingered by him, and he could hardly take it. His erection was now at 100, his cock throbbing slightly, desperate to penetrate, but he couldn’t do that yet. He had to loosen Rei up. 

Grabbing the lube and smothering his fingers with it, he tenderly pushed two fingers inside and was immediately greeted with the hotness inside. Rei’s head shot back, as his insides were being all messed up by the others fingers. They were pumping inside of him, his muscles tightening as he compressed around Nagisa’s fingers. His dick was still rock solid, but this was not enough. His prostate wasn’t being reached, and the longing for something thick and hot inside him was becoming too much.

With the increased moans from Rei, Nagisa bent over him, with one hand still focused on mushing up the inside of his ass, he took Rei’s hand gently with the other, and kissed him. 

“N-Nagisa-kun…” The look in Rei’s eyes were now completely glossed, he looked like he had lost himself in the pleasure. Nagisa couldn’t stop kissing him, his tongue and Rei’s coming out of their mouths to dance and swap spit. 

“Nagisa...I need you...I need you inside me…Please go inside....”

Nagisa wiped the sweat from his forehead and brushed his hair up from his face. 

“But Rei-chan, if I go inside now, I think I’ll come too soon….”

Rei lay down on his back, wrapping arms and legs around the other, pulling him closer and licking up and down Nagisa’s neck. “I don’t care about that...you’ve been edging me for the past half an hour and I can’t take it any longer.”

Instincts kicked in, and Nagisa immediately grabbed at his own dick, covering it in lube.

“You’re pretty big…” Rei let out a sigh. He knew he’d be stretched out. 

Placing the tip at his entrance, Nagisa put some pressure, and slowly, Rei’s pink hole opened up and let him all the way inside. Once all of it was in, Rei’’s now delicate prostate was being touched, and his legs began to shake uncontrollably as Nagisa softly pumped in and out. 

“Rei-chan...you’re hole feels so good, you know that?” He took the other’s face in his hand, and lend down to kiss him softly, his cock feeling every warm and loose muscle inside.   
“N-Nagisa-kun….” Rei’s finger nails dug into the other’s back, his legs wrapping around and commanding his partner not to leave. 

“Nagisa-kun … I…” Now, he couldn’t control his moans. He let completely go. He felt so good, every inch of his sweat glistening body was feeling pleasure. His toes curling, his mouth wide open begging for Nagisa’s tongue to enter, his eyes completely hazed over. How pathetic. At aged 30, he wasn’t able to get a hard on for near on a year, and here this 22 year old boy was blowing his mind. 

“I’m...I’m gonna...cum Rei-chan….You’re so damn good inside...eating up all my cock. Are you...are you hungry?” Nagisa shifted now, his back straightened, and his waist moving swiftly in and out, hands grasping the others thighs. This was all he was waiting for, his whole adult life. Was to mess up Rei, to cum inside of his ass. This was his fantasy, and he was not going to disappoint. 

“Yes...N-Nagisa-kun...give me your cum...fill it all the way up…” 

Grabbing Rei’s trembling erection, Nagisa closed his eyes, pumping and stroking in unison. 

“Not until you cum first...I wanna see you covered in your own…”

Rei’s face blushed red, his arms covering his eyes in embarrassment. 

“N-Nagisa! Right there...right...ahn…” As his prostate was being stroked so lovingly, Rei’s cock erupted, cum splashing out and onto his stomach as he cried out in ecstacy, his legs shooting in the air, toes curling, and finally, only a second later, could he feel the dick in his ass throb, as Nagisa released all of his cum inside.

_________________________________________________________________________

It was close to 3PM when Nagisa left the building. After all was done, they were taken to separate rooms and cleaned up. He couldn’t really believe any of that had happened...he was overtaken with amazement. Rin had congratulated Nagisa on how good he had performed, and asked him to come in again the next again month for another movie with Rei. This was crazy! 

When he got home, he landed on his bed, his body aching from the effort he had put in earlier that day. He checked the clock. Makoto, his roommate wasn’t going to be back for another two hours. He lay there, thinking about how amazing that day had been. His crush of three years, finally, he had the chance to ravish him. But the thought of another man being able to touch Rei again...that hurt him deep down. Not like he owned Rei at all...but...he really wanted to be the only guy who could see that lustful face of his. 

Before he ordered food for him and Makoto to have, he looked in the envelope which contained the 200,000 yen for his part in the movie. That was a lot of money for such a short amount of work. As he counted it out on the table, a small piece of paper fell onto Nagisa’s lap. It was a note.

“Dear Nagisa-kun,

It was a pleasure to meet you and work with you today. I was very surprised at how good everything was,like I told you before, I usually don't get hard and I'm usually not able to come with other men. I felt something very special today as we made love, and I don't think I want to wait another month before I can see you again.   
If truth be told I was considering quitting the porn industry. I'm 30 years old now and I'll be 31 next month and I don't think I can continue to do this job for much longer. If it's possible, I'd like to meet you again soon. Maybe something more can come of this than just working together in adult videos?

Here's my phone number. I hope to hear from you soon.

Love Rei.”

Nagisa lay back down on the ground, his hands clasping the letter to his chest. 

“Rei-chan…! I think I’m in love!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey...! So I have not posted since like...2015! Quite a lot happened in those years and I had to take a break from anime, writing, and fanfiction. I fell in love then went and lived in Japan for 3 years. It didn't work out there, and I left Japan feeling disappointed, upset and heartbroken. But now, I'm back in Thailand (which is weirdly where I wrote my first ever fanfiction) and I am feeling so relaxed! So, I'll be writing more fanfiction as I rewatch the anime I loved so dearly. I got this idea while I was swimming in my apartment's pool. I was so excited about writing it that I rushed through lunch so I could sit down and get to work. I hope you all like it! Please comment any requests as I am just starting so ideas are a bit limited!


End file.
